


【源声】别碰我，我是A（下）

by cherry8424



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424





	【源声】别碰我，我是A（下）

由于身体的原因，金钟云直到生日那天都没出门，每天在自己的小棺材里睡觉，偶尔陪弟弟看一下他那永远看不完的电视剧，崔始源自从袒露了身份以后就变得更加肆无忌惮，每天进行电话轰炸，除了关切一日三餐，生活上也是关心的事无巨细，导致金钟云养成了听到手机铃声就下意识烦躁的习惯。

“呀！你一个小时前刚打完电话，你是不是有病！”金钟云接通电话对着那头一堆大吼。

“才一个小时吗？我怎么觉得像一个世纪一样……”

“阿西%*……”

崔始源将话筒拿远，嘴角始终上扬着一个弧度，等金钟云那边安静了他才将电话又拿近。

“我就是想问问你吃饭了吗？没有的话我们一起吃个饭？”

“我不要，我要陪我弟弟吃，再见，啊不对别见了您。”

说完金钟云就挂了电话，金钟云觉得三百年来他发的脾气都不如这几日对着崔始源多。挂了电话有些无聊，金钟云索性起身打算陪厉旭吃饭，刚进饭厅，就看厉旭拄着头对着一锅冒着热气的红色液体。

“这什么啊？”

“血锅涮肉。”

“你吃肉？”

“不吃，我喝汤，肉喂狗。”金厉旭指了指老实趴在沙发上的金毛，金钟云看见狗本能的露出嫌弃的眼神。

“哪来的狗？”

“希澈哥寄来的，说是送你的生日礼物。”金钟云盛了一碗锅里的汤，尝了一口又还给了金厉旭。

“金希澈还说什么了？”

“嗯……哥说让你学会好好和犬科动物相处。”

“啊？”金钟云一脸的疑惑的看着金厉旭，金厉旭也只是耸了耸肩膀，继续吃他的血锅涮肉。

几天之前崔始源去见了金希澈，金希澈和朴正洙藏在了崔始源用人类名义买下的别墅里，日子过得十分滋润。

“看你这满面春风的，和我未婚夫过的很幸福啊？”

“拜你所赐，滋润的很。怎么你找我有事？”

“有点事，我觉得你有必要知道。”

“什么？”

“哥我喜欢上你弟弟了。”

“什么？你果然是个禽兽，厉旭他还没成年！不行！”

“不是厉旭……”

“那是谁？钟云？你们狼人果然是个狠人。”

“不过他还没答应。”

“能答应就怪了，你加油吧，我争取给你准备一间最好的病房。”

“那我先谢谢哥了。”

两个人一番打趣过后，金希澈就给金钟云寄了这条金毛犬，同时还将自己新研制的药寄给了金钟云，希望对他莫名其妙的体质有些用处。

金钟云看着那瓶紫色的液体，复杂的神情写满了整张脸，不过出于对金希澈智商的信任他还是服了药，今天是他的生日，活了三百多年金钟云早就没有了庆祝生日的兴趣，所以早早就回到了房间。

金钟云生日这天刚好是满月，他端着一杯厉旭做的血腥奶茶看着外面的满月，手机又一次响了起来，金钟云不用看都知道是谁打来的，尽管嘴上嫌弃但是还是接通了电话。

“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”

“我有礼物送你。”

“哦，明天吧。”

“我在上次分手的树林里等你，你不来的话，我就去找你哦。”

崔始源说完就挂了电话，金钟云对着传来忙音的手机忙了两句，喝光了杯中的茶，还是换了衣服出门了。

金钟云远远地就看到崔始源靠在车旁，嘴角的香烟在夜里忽明忽暗，在月光的映衬下，崔始源的脸上没了往日里的嬉笑，冷冽的气质为他增添了几分锋芒，或许是心理原因作祟，自从知道崔始源是狼人以后，金钟云总觉得崔始源的眼里多了些野性和危险。

“钟云——”崔始源看见金钟云立刻熄灭了香烟，笑着跟他打招呼。

“我早就想说了，你应该没我大吧，为什么不叫哥。”

“啊……我也比你小不了几岁……”

“那是几岁？”

“嗯……五六十岁吧……”

“那就老老实实叫哥。”

“钟云哥。”

“乖。”金钟云下意识的摸了摸崔始源的头，触碰到发丝的瞬间，金钟云就后悔了，他刚才在家撸狗撸顺手了，看见崔始源垂下了头情不自禁的就上了手，他连忙抽回手，却还是没来得及，崔始源抓住了金钟云的手腕，眼神里哪还有刚才一瞬间的乖巧，又变成了往日里金钟云心里大野狼的样子。

“你给我松开。”

“钟云哥手真的好小啊。”崔始源伸开手掌与金钟云的手掌贴在一起，金钟云的手比一般的成年alpha小很多，跟本身体质就优越的狼族相比，更是弱了一筹，崔始源的手指蜷缩起刚好将金钟云的手握在手心。

狼人的正常体温本身就高于人类，更别提是没有体温的吸血鬼，崔始源手心的温热紧紧包裹着金钟云，他向来喜欢温暖的感觉，一时竟然有些贪恋，忘记了甩开。

已至午夜，月亮挂在天空的最高点，银色的月光洒在树梢上，一阵眩晕感突然袭来，崔始源的腿有些发软，险些摔倒，还好金钟云及时扶住了他。

“你没事吧？怎么了？”

“没事……”崔始源摸了摸脖子，耳后不知道什么时候突出了一个小红点，崔始源瞬间就清楚了是怎么回事，崔老爷子留了一手，没有将封印完全洗净。此刻印记影响了崔始源的体质，让他对满月夜的抵抗也下降了许多。

金钟云扶着崔始源进了车里，自己坐上了驾驶位，崔始源的头还有些疼，他揉了揉太阳穴闭上了眼睛，昏沉中感觉到车子的启动，等车子停下睁开眼睛的时候，他已经到了金钟云家门口。

“你能走吧？要我扶你吗？”

“哥这是要带我回家？”

“不然呢？你一个人昏死在树林里？”

“哥真好。”

“都怪我太善良。”金钟云扶着崔始源在金厉旭的注视下进了自己的房间。崔始源好奇的打量着金钟云的房间，金钟云给他倒了杯热水，让他躺在自己的床上休息。

“你们狼人到现在还会因为满月受到影响吗？”

“正常来说不会，不过我爷爷之前为了让我听话结婚给我加了印，谁知道老爷子竟然没洗干净。”

“对啊，我都忘了你可是差点跟我嫂子结婚的人。”

“我和正洙哥只是我爷爷的一厢情愿，他和希澈哥青梅竹马两情相悦，我只是一个促进他们感情发展的工具罢了。”

“以正洙哥的身份来说，你作为他的未婚夫，看来你的地位也不低。”

“我爷爷是四大长老之首，我爸是族长。”

“那你就更应该找一个门当户对的Omega才对。”

“我喜欢谁和我是什么人没有关系，我喜欢你，跟你是A还是O也没有关系，跟你是人还是血族更没关系，我喜欢的是你这个人。”崔始源的眼神诚恳，深邃的目光吸引着金钟云，金钟云有些局促一时不知道该说什么，慌张的起了身说着去给崔始源倒杯茶。一开门就撞见了端着餐盘的金厉旭。

“啊吓死我了，你站这干嘛呢？”

“给哥和你朋友送点吃的。”金钟云接过了金厉旭的餐盘，餐盘上放着两块刚做好的血布丁，以及两杯血奶茶。

“哥这是o型的，冰箱里还有两盒ab型的，你朋友要是不喜欢你就给他换一下，但是b型的不要动哦，那是我最喜欢的了。”

“哦，好，你早点休息。”

“嗯，哥……”

“嗯？”

金厉旭握住了金钟云的手，严肃郑重的说了一句“哥，加油！”

金钟云一头雾水的点了点头说了声哦就回了房间，金厉旭趴在门上听了一会，无奈的摇了摇头，从冰箱里拿了一盒布丁回到客厅继续看剧，嘴上喃喃自语道“看来我们金家优质的血族基因只有我来延续了，唉。”

崔始源看着手里的布丁表情有些沉重，金钟云倒是吃的很香。

“不吃吗？要不给你换个血型？你们狼人不是也吃生的吗？”

“嗯……不用了你吃吧。”崔始源靠在床头安静的看着金钟云吃东西，嘴巴鼓鼓的就像一只仓鼠。崔始源抬手擦了擦金钟云的嘴角，然后舔干净了手指上的血渍。

“你能不能不要总是做这么流氓的举动。”

“这有点难，对着你我很难抑制住我原始的天性。”

“看着你我也很难抑制我原始的天性。”

“哦？”

“想咬死你。”

金钟云作势呲了呲牙摆了一副凶狠的样子，崔始源愣了下一把将人拽了过来亲了上去，金钟云的手被紧紧的拽着无法挣脱，崔始源的舌头灵活的侵袭到了金钟云口中，舌尖扫过金钟云的贝齿，侵袭着他的口中的每一处。

崔始源的吻肆虐的掠夺着金钟云口中的空气，贪婪的吸吮他口中的津液，金钟云从来没有过这种经验，狂野的亲吻让他无力招架。

好不容易崔始源终于放过了金钟云的唇，金钟云满脸通红，嘴唇有些发肿，瞳孔不知是什么时候变成了暗红色，眼神里愤怒又羞赧。

“钟云哥是第一次亲吻吗？”

“你想死是不是？”

“人类有一句话，牡丹花下死做鬼也风流。”

“狗崽子。”

金钟云拽过崔始源的手臂在上面重重的咬了一口，鲜血缓缓渗出，血腥味逐渐散发在空气里，金钟云觉得身体里有一股暖流正在涌动，口中还咬着崔始源不放，鲜血的吸引变得比往日强了许多，这是几百年来，他从未有过的强烈感觉。他贪恋着温热的血液，继续不停的吸吮着崔始源的鲜血，崔始源见情况不对，连忙抽回了手臂，金钟云瞳孔的红色越发的深，他大口的深呼吸，眼睛死死的盯着崔始源的手臂。

金钟云双眼无神，眼里除了原始的欲望再无其他，他扭了扭脖子露出了吸血的獠牙，向崔始源扑来，好在狼人的体力并不差，崔始源躲到了一边，抽出皮带反手绑住了金钟云的双手，金钟云用力挣扎，崔始源一只手紧紧的压着他的肩膀，另一只手捏住金钟云的下巴再一次亲了上去。

金钟云下意识的咬破了崔始源的舌头，鲜血从嘴角溢出，混着鲜血和津液，崔始源的吻反倒更加咄咄逼人，他贪婪的吸吮着金钟云的舌头，狂躁的蹂躏着金钟云娇嫩的上唇，充满兽性的吻结束后，金钟云原本有些微肿的唇更加肿了，嘴角的津液挂有一丝血色，眼睛在情欲的催化下蒙上了一层水雾，最原始的刺激让两个人都有了反应。

金钟云的头脑比刚才清醒了一些，他看着崔始源，咽了一口口水，经过刚才的一番折腾，他有些失力，有气无力的骂了一句“你个混蛋，放开我。”

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“我想操你。”

金钟云愣住了，反应过来的下一秒他结结实实的踢了崔始源一脚。

崔始源被踢了一脚，脸上反倒挂上了笑容，他解开了金钟云的手，由于刚才挣扎的太用力，金钟云的手腕有些发红，崔始源帮他轻轻揉了下，末了还在红印上落下了一吻。

金钟云仿佛触电般将手抽了回去。眼神飘过崔始源微微耸立的下体，脸变得更加红了，他整理了下衬衫的下摆，想要挡住自己那同样有了反应的下体。

崔始源看着金钟云的举动，眼底的欲望满溢而出，“哥明明也有反应了。”

“我没有。”

“那让我看看。”

“你别碰我！我是……”

“你是A，我知道，但是这又有什么关系呢，我们连物种都不一样，性别又有什么好在乎的。两个人在一起相互喜欢，开心不就好了吗？如果你真的对我没有兴趣，你就不会带我来你家。你到底在顾及什么？”

金钟云一时竟然不知道该如何反驳，他没怎么认真谈过恋爱，也没怎么对其他人动过心，活了三百多年第一次算的上是接吻也就是刚刚这两次，他不可否认方才的吻的确让他很享受。而第一次见到崔始源的时候，他就已经动心了。

只不过他习惯了小心翼翼，他不像金希澈那么洒脱，也没有崔始源那么强悍，他害怕有些界限一旦越过，就要承受起太多的代价，他害怕他承受不了。

崔始源见金钟云没有说话，拉住了金钟云的手，柔声的说了一句“不管未来是什么，我都会陪你一起承受，我说过我对哥是见色起意，但是同时，也是一见钟情。相信我，给我个机会好吗？”

金钟云凝视着崔始源，片刻后终于点了点头。

崔始源高兴的将金钟云抱进了怀里，头埋在金钟云的脖颈处嗅了嗅香甜的菟丝花香，金钟云的信息素味道似乎比往日的强了许多，花香弥漫了整个房间，在花香的催化下崔始源再次亲吻了金钟云，相比刚才的两次，这个亲吻要温柔的许多，金钟云也开始有了回应。

在绵长而动情的吻之下，崔始源的手在金钟云的身体上流连，两个人的衣服逐渐变得松垮，崔始源的吻从嘴唇一路向下，舌尖沿着脖颈线一路舔舐，最后的金钟云的锁骨处留下了一个红印。

崔始源在金钟云的同意下脱下了金钟云的衣服，雪白的肌肤上两颗红点分外好看，崔始源含住了其中一个乳头，手指轻轻地揉捏另一个，金钟云哪里受过这般待遇，在乳头和牙齿接触的瞬间呻吟声不禁从口中跑了出来。两颗乳头在崔始源的把玩下变得硬了起来，崔始源放开了乳头，起身从包里拿出了润滑和安全套。

金钟云见了瞪了崔始源一眼，暗骂了一句“狗崽子你早有预谋。”

“我从认识哥的第一天开始就带着了。”他走到金钟云的面前，温柔的抚摸着金钟云的脸颊，低沉的声音轻声说道“哥你脸好红，我喜欢，我喜欢哥的所有，你不知道我有多想把你吃进我的肚子里。”

“呀！你是什么变态吗？”

“别紧张，我会温柔的。”

“凭什么是你来啊，我也是A。”

“那我们一人一次？我先来。”

“为什么是你先。”

“哥你有经验吗？”

金钟云不再反驳，给了崔始源一记白眼。崔始源宠溺的看着金钟云，将自己的衣服也脱了干净，两个人赤裸相对，肌肤紧紧的贴在一起，崔始源舔了舔唇，咽了一口口水，看着金钟云的双眼，眼里装满了汹涌的欲望，他让金钟云平躺在床上，继而，他便开始亲吻着金钟云的身体，温柔的吻亲遍了全身。

金钟云闭着双眼，大口的喘着气，他从来没有被这样亲吻和抚摸过，崔始源每碰一下他都仿佛触电般酥麻。崔始源的舌头碾过金钟云发硬的乳头，牙齿轻轻地撕磨，金钟云不禁的呻吟了出来，听到自己的声音连忙紧紧的闭上了双唇，崔始源见了使坏似的在金钟云的腰间用力的捏了一下。

“啊……”金钟云叫了出来，通红的眼睛瞪着崔始源“你个狗崽子！”

“哥好敏感啊。”

金钟云扭过头不去看崔始源，崔始源见他害羞的样子觉得可爱极了。他温柔的抚摸着金钟云的臀部，舌头在大腿根处打转，缓缓的转到早就挺立的阴茎上，他握住金钟云涨得发红的阴茎，舌头上下的舔弄，舌尖在马眼上反复绕圈，轻轻地对着马眼吹了一口气，金钟云难以抑制的低声呻吟了出来，崔始源见状又吹了一下，一下又一下，金钟云的身体不住的有些颤抖，他紧握着床单，极力抑制着这一波波的快感。

把玩够了，崔始源将阴茎含进了口中，用力的吸吮着阴茎，金钟云情不自禁的挺起了跨往上顶，崔始源配合着金钟云的挺动一下下的吸吮着，湿润温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着金钟云的阴茎，低沉的呻吟不断从金钟云的口中传出来。

崔始源突然松了口，阴茎离开了温暖的环境，金钟云的有些失落的望着崔始源，崔始源笑了笑揉了揉金钟云的头，“别急，才刚刚开始。”

说完他就打开了一个安全套套在了自己粗大的阴茎上，将润滑剂涂满了整个手指，沾满润滑的手指触摸着金钟云的后穴，温柔的按摩着后穴的褶皱，继而缓缓的进入了一根手指。

手指没入金钟云身体，在身体里慢慢探索，金钟云吸了一口气，后穴的肉壁也跟着收缩了起来，手指被手臂紧紧包裹，崔始源向前勾起手指，触碰到了金钟云的前列腺，金钟云瞬间睁大了双眼，嘴无声的长着大口的呼吸着空气，崔始源又伸入了一根手指，两根手指在金钟云的体内捣弄，手指缓缓的前后移动，慢慢抽插，找到了敏感点后便开始肆意的摩擦着金钟云的敏感点。敏感点被反复的刺激，快感不断袭来，酥麻感让金钟云的手指蜷缩，说不出完整的语句，只是尽情放纵的呻吟。

崔始源的手指向两侧叉开，指尖刮弄着肉壁，金钟云的腰开始扭动，崔始源见状便知道时候到了，于是抽出了手指，抬起了金钟云的两条腿跨在了自己的肩上。

粗大的阴茎挤入了湿润的穴口，伴随着后穴褶皱的缓缓盛放，崔始源慢慢的将其推进了金钟云的身体里。和手指的粗度不同，阴茎进入的瞬间，异物感让金钟云难受的抓住了崔始源的手臂，示意他不要动。

崔始源害怕伤到金钟云，也就没有再进行下一步，阴茎在金钟云的身体里，被温热的肉壁紧紧包裹着，随着金钟云的每一次用力呼吸，括约肌也都越发的紧绷，崔始源极力控制着让自己想要贯穿金钟云身体的欲望，耐心的等待金钟云适应了下来。

过了好一会，金钟云总算放松了下来，崔始源才敢开始下一步动作。

他开始挺动阴茎，缓缓的抽插起来，随着一下又一下的抽插金钟云也逐渐感受到了快感，身体里的充实感是他从未有过的满足。

看着金钟云逐渐的适应了，崔始源加快了抽插的速度，他揉捏着金钟云的臀部，凶狠的朝着体内敏感点撞击过去，一下又一下用力的冲撞，兽性而又狂野，整张床都发出了响声，肉体相撞的声音飘荡在房间里，撞击的巨大快感淹没了金钟云，他渐渐叫不出声音，只是长着口用力的喘气，眼角不知道什么时候变得湿润。

崔始源扛着金钟云的腿，两条腿被分开的画面显得十分淫荡，粗大的阴茎不停的捣弄着交合处，他用力的揉捏着金钟云的臀瓣，两片臀瓣被捏的发红，他放下了金钟云的腿，揽起金钟云的腰，将人抱了起来，两个人的目光相触，金钟云有些不好意思低下了头，崔始源揽过他的后颈亲了上去，又是一记缠绵深吻，崔始源突然用力的向上挺动阴茎，金钟云被顶的叫了出来，顺势抱住了崔始源。

崔始源紧紧的抱住金钟云，阴茎不断向上挺动，幅度越来越大，力度也越来越大，阴茎在体内不断的碾过敏感点，尖锐的快感不断刺激着金钟云的身体，终于一股白色液体喷薄而出，金钟云的身体瞬间软了下来，崔始源放下金钟云，让人趴在床上，自己则将他的臀部翘起，粗大的阴茎再次深入金钟云的身体内，后入的姿势让阴茎更加的深入，崔始源握着金钟云的屁股，更加狂野的冲撞着，一次次的冲撞变得越发的兽性，凶狠的朝着敏感点大力击打，金钟云仰着头无声的张着口喘息，崔始源低声的说了一句“就快了。”

继而加快了速度，肉体碰撞的声音不断传来，终于，随着一声低吼滚烫的液体在金钟云的体内射了出来，隔着安全套的金钟云甚至感觉到了精液的温热，他想说什么但是嗓子早就哑了，崔始源起身摘了安全套，躺在了金钟云的身边，将金钟云揽在怀里，轻轻地亲吻了下金钟云的脸颊，金钟云没有力气再回应崔始源，他闭着眼睛任由崔始源摆弄，崔始源捋了捋金钟云的头发，轻声的说了句“哥，不是还要上我吗？”金钟云睁开眼瞪了崔始源一眼，崔始源笑了笑，又亲了一下金钟云的嘴角“哥，我爱你。”

金钟云转了个身，背对着崔始源，轻声的‘嗯’了一声。崔始源凑了过去，将金钟云重新揽在怀里，两个人赤裸相拥沉沉的睡去了。

第二天清早，朴正洙正做着早餐就听见书房里传来一声尖叫，他连忙关了火跑了过去，就见金希澈一脸恐惧的看着手中的紫色液体。

“怎么了？”

“完了。”

“啊？”

“正洙我完了，送错药了。”

“什么药啊，严重吗？你送给谁了啊？”

“倒也不严重，就是会产生一些反向作用。”

“什么意思？”

“我给钟云送去的抑制天性的药拿错了，送去的是释放天性的药，希望钟云昨天没出门，不然就完了。”

“那你快去打个电话问问啊。”金希澈听了连忙拿来了手机给金钟云打了过去，金钟云还在睡觉，一夜的酣战让他还没从疲惫中缓过来，迷迷糊糊拿过手机，就听金希澈在那边霹雳吧啦的说了一堆，等金希澈说完，金钟云沉默了片刻，继而坐了起来，深吸了一口气，对着电话大声的吼了一句“金希澈我特么要杀了你！！！”

崔始源被金钟云的吼声吓醒，睡意朦胧的身手搂过了金钟云，“还早，再睡会。”金钟云想推开崔始源，奈何稍一用力后穴就有些发疼，他被崔始源搂在怀里，脸贴在崔始源的胸膛上，抬头看着崔始源的睡颜，手轻轻地摸了下对方的唇，唇边还有被他咬破的痕迹，想到昨天的画面金钟云的耳根再一次红了。

崔始源突然含住了金钟云的手指，轻轻地吮吸了下，睁开眼目光刚好与金钟云对视，金钟云不禁吞了一口口水，将脸埋回了被子里，崔始源笑了笑，身体向下蹭了蹭，也钻进了被子里，两个人在被子里对视，崔始源亲吻了下金钟云，胡渣轻轻地在金钟云的脸上蹭了蹭。低沉有些沙哑声音，温柔的对金钟云说了一句“哥我爱你，以后我每天早上都要跟你说一句我爱你。”

“知道了知道了，快睡吧你，那么多废话……”崔始源宠溺的看着金钟云，身体往金钟云那边蹭了蹭，将金钟云搂了过来，这次金钟云没有拒绝，顺势依偎在了崔始源的怀里，两个人再次相拥而眠。

金希澈拿着电话呆呆的沾着，一脸求救的望着朴正洙。“正洙，我可能不能陪你生个足球队了，我弟弟起了弑兄的念头，你看我们抓紧时间能造几个是几个吧。”

“你要是敢碰我，我没准会先动了弑夫的心。”

朴正洙瞪了金希澈一眼，转身回厨坊继续做早饭。

金厉旭坐在客厅看着剧，金钟云的吼声，让他不小心弄撒了血色参鸡汤，他只好暂停了剧集，回到厨房重新制作。

血红色的汤撒在客厅的地板上，不知里面加了什么佐料，相比着原来的腥味，竟然多了一丝的甜，味道弥漫在空气里，香甜而又美妙。

\-------END---------


End file.
